A Hero's Journey, a Pokemon fanfic by AthleticGamer777
by AthleticGamer777
Summary: So here it is. My first fanfic. I know it's been two years, since it came out, but I started it then but never finished it. As my life was constantly dominated by soccer, school, and church, I used my free time to rest, play video games, etc, But, I've finally got back to it, and when I finish it, I will write an OR/AS one, But for now, please enjoy!
1. New Pokemon and and a New Adventure

_**A/N: Trevor is in this story as well, however it only lets me include 4 characters, but i just wanted to say that. ALSO, since I am Christian, yes I will be including some Christian things, so if you are offended by it or anything of the sort, you know ahead of time. Now I;m not going to be writing paragraphs about it or anything, but more like just a few things casually said here or there. Enjoy!**_

I never asked to have the fate of Kalos resting on my shoulders. I never asked the family, friends, and Pokémon that I loved to try and sacrifice themselves for my safety. I never asked to see the girl I love almost die before my eyes because my own inability to protect her. I never asked for a 3000- year- old king to bestow power to me, and almost die using it, and have it change me while trying to contain it. I never asked to be the savior of Kalos and regarded as a hero to everyone, but it happened anyways. I took it. All the pain, suffering, anger, love, joy, hate, sadness; I took it all, and I survived. This is the story of how I did it, one that some would call a hero's journey.

Hero's Journey, Chapter 1: New Pokémon and the Beginning of an Adventure!

Logan walked out of his house on a bright, chilly December day, the first of the month had eyes that almost constantly changed from dark blue to bluish-green, and to ice-blue whenever he was outside, and as he was, they were very prominently so. He had a hair color which he didn't really know what to label it as, because though it had once been extremely blonde, it was as if his hair had decided to change to brown but forgot to finish the job. He was about 5'9 and he was in very good shape, and was moderately built. He had been woken up when the family Fletchling had decided it was a good idea to shove her beak inside his ear and squawk at the top of her lungs. However it was almost a good thing she did, because Logan had been having the same nightmare every night since he moved to Kalos. He didn't tell anyone, because he didn't want anyone to worry about him, but each night it was becoming more and more clear and more and more realistic. Not wanting to linger on it, he changed his train of thought into a different direction. As he looked around, he couldn't believe it had only been a little over 2 weeks since he moved to Vanville town. It was quiet, peaceful, and he had made friends for life. Among them were Serena, Trevor, Tierno, and Shauna. Serena was the first he had met. She had long blonde hair and light blue eyes, and she was about 3 or 4 inches shorter than Logan and she was around the same age as him. She was extremely nice and very sarcastic, but she always helped those in need and pushed both herself and the people she loved to be their very best. Tierno was very large and intimidating at first, with black hair and very dark brown eyes that almost merged with his pupils ,which gave Logan the impression of a five-star offensive lineman, especially since he was taller than Logan by a good 3 inches. He was the oldest of all of them, but only by a few months. However, he didn't think he knew anyone so friendly and mellow-natured, or anyone that loved to dance so much. Trevor, the youngest of the group at 14, had gray eyes and very large red hair, which was basically an afro, and he was a little shorter than Shauna. However, he was undoubtedly the smartest of the five, devoting almost all of his time to learning new things, but he was extremely shy and hardly ever spoke his mind. Lastly, there was Shauna. She had sea-green eyes that were absolutely gorgeous, long brown hair, which she almost constantly changed the style of, and she was the tannest of all of them. She was younger than Logan by about 5 months and shorter than him by about 5 inches. She was also honestly the most energetic person he had ever met (which is saying something, because Logan has ADHD) and she was almost always in a good mood. The only time she wasn't it seemed, was when she spoke to Logan, upon which she became very shy and stuttered almost every word. This was because, unbeknownst to Logan, she had absolutely adored him from the moment she had laid her eyes on him, but she made Serena promise not to tell, and she has kept that promise so far, and being oblivious at times, she didn't think he would realize it for a while. Logan never thought he would ever be so close to anyone, especially since he had only met them 2 weeks ago. Logan stretched and looked towards the sky, closing his eyes as he thought of how much joy his friends had brought to him in the past 14 days, which they made seem like a month.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are we going to have to slap you back into reality, Logan?"

Immediately recognizing the sarcasm that was Serena's voice, he looked down to see both her and Shauna looking expectantly at him. Shauna's cheeks were starting to turn as red as firestones, and realizing she was staring at his body, he looked down and it dawned on him that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and was only wearing a pair of shorts. He the turned the same color as Shauna as embarrassment washed over him.

"Uhhhh... Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Does Ryhorn by any chance know smokescreen?"

"Um, yes I think so, why?"

"No reason. Hey Ryhorn?"

"What?"he said, but to them it came out as "Grunt?"

"Use smokescreen!"

And with that, the surrounding area was almost immediately covered in blackness. Logan tried the door, but it was locked shut behind him.

"Logan, *cough* What the heck?!"Serena choked out.

He looked around for an opportunity, and quickly found one. Sprinting before the smoke could clear out, he made his move. Serena and Shauna could just make out his form jumping off the side of Shauna's house onto a flagpole on the side of his, then he swung onto his balcony and dove in through the window into his room.

"Wow," Serena said as the smoke cleared. "He really can give Ramos a run for his money."

"What in the Lord's name was that?!" exclaimed Grace, Logan's mother, the famous retired Ryhorn rider as she swung open the door.

"Your son's obliviousness to us being right in front of him, after which he used smokescreen to escape further embarrassment."said Serena. "Oh, also here you go," said Serena as she pulled out 10 dollars from her pocket, after which Shauna followed suit.

"Told you Ramos has nothing on him," Grace said with a triumphant smirk. "Now, on a more important note, what brings you here, girls? Are you and the other boys and Logan hanging out in Aquacorde again? Speaking of which, where are Trevor and Tierno anyways?"

"Well yes and no, actually," Serena begun to explain. "They're actually already in Aquacorde, but they said it was something important."

"Oh. Well okay. Let me go get that shy boy of mine," Grace said with a smile, and returned inside to fetch her son.

"God? Why do you always do this to me? How did I not realize they were right in front me?! And how did I forget I wasn't wearing a shirt?! Oh man they're never going to let me forget this," Logan exclaimed. Logan had a certain streak of bad luck that seemed to follow him everywhere. "How long was I standing there?" he thought to himself. "And why wouldn't Shauna stop looking at my body?" Still oblivious to what seemed very obvious, Logan still couldn't make out that she had an enormous crush on him. "Oh man, why me? Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me?!"

"Logan?" called his mom, interrupting his panicky thoughts.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Come on down, Shauna and Serena are waiting on you and they said Trevor and Tierno had something to tell all of you."

"Do you know what it is?" he asked.

"No, but if you're going, go now. "And they just told me what happened, so unless you want to repeat what happened outside I suggest you do it now."

He looked down, and realizing she was right, put on a shirt, fresh boxers and khaki shorts, then his blue zip up hoodie, then his shoes and signature hat and sunglasses. He ran down stairs and hugged his mom goodbye.

"Have fun and be careful!" She said and hugged him very tightly.

"We will be. Bye Mom! Tell Dad I said bye when he wakes up!" he said, and with that, he was off.

As he walked along Vanville Pathway, he couldn't help to stare in awe at its beauty. Though he had gone through it countless times, he couldn't help but be amazed by its tall trees on either side of the pathway, and many beautiful flowers surrounding them. It was so full of life and beauty. "So uh, sorry about the whole smokescreen thing back there, I kinda acted out in embarrassment." Logan said, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry," Shauna said. If we were in your place, I'm sure we would've done the same thing."

At this, Logan raised his eyebrows at her, and replied, "Shauna, if either of you were in my place, you literally would have kicked my a-"

"FLETCHLING!" cried a a flock of Fletchling flying overhead. After walking for a while, Logan sighed happily and put his arms around his two friends. Shauna's face became extremely red at this. "What is it Trevor and Tierno need to tell us anyways?" He asked them.

"Um- they well- um- said that it was something important for- um..."

They said something about a journey and the five of us going in it together, but we couldn't really make out much of it on the Holocaster after Tierno accidentally swan-dived on Trevor while he was explaining it to us." Serena finished for her.

"How do you accidentally swan-dive on someone?" asked Logan as he eyed Shauna, still red as ever, suspiciously.

"Oh you know Tierno," started Serena. "He was probably practicing some sort of dance move, and then, well, you know."

"Hm. I thought I heard someone screaming this morning." replied Logan.

They walked along the pathway for a bit longer, and as they got closer to the end, Logan, arms still around Shauna and Serena, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, only to run smack into the gates to Aquacorde right after he felt Shauna and Serena slip out from under his arms.

"Thanks for the warning, guys," he said sarcastically, rubbing his nose while they went into giggling fits. Hey, there's Tierno and Trevor at our usual table," he added as they walked into Aquacorde. It was a relatively small town, but much larger than Vanville. It was obviously built on a hill, as the town was basically a giant staircase, with two to three story buildings on either side of the stairs, and a great big fountain in the middle, after which followed a bridge towards Santalune Forest.

They approached Trevor and Tierno, and Logan noticed Trevor was looking a little flat. Tierno was sitting at the head of the table, with Trevor sitting opposite of the rail of the balcony which there table sat next to, Serena took the seat next to Trevor and Logan and Shauna took the seats with there backs to the rail. A waitress came and took there orders, Logan took a coffee as well as Serena, Tierno got an energy drink, Trevor got a lemonade and Shauna got a soda. As she walked off Trevor begun to explain why they were all there.

"Now as you all know, it's the first day of December today..."

"WHAT!?" I can't believe we forgot! Woo-hoo, Christmas season baby!" Tierno exclamied,

He then proceeded to bear hug whoever was closest to him, and, unfortunately for Logan, it was him.

"Tierno I think you're suffocating him bud." Trevor stated as all the air Logan's lungs started to escape.

"Oh. Haha sorry bro," he said as he put Logan down.

"No worries man," he said laughing. "BUT YOU'RE RIGHT! IT'S CHRISTMAS SEASON BRO! THANK YOU JESUS FOR BEING BORN! And also for dying for us, BUT STILL! IT'S FREAKING CHRISTMAS SEASON!"

Him and Tierno proceeded to hi-five repeatedly while Shauna and Serena giggled uncontrollably at their behavior and Trevor couldn't help but smile.

"Anyways," Trevor began again, as the waitress returned with their drinks. "It's the start of the Christmas season, and since Professor Sycamore knows us, he decided to give what he thought was a fitting early Christmas present to all of us." Professor Sycamore was the expert Pokémon professor of Kalos, and he knew Logan's parents from high school and college. He called them every now and then on Trevor's Holocaster to ask how they were doing, but they Logan had never met him in person. Trevor then proceeded to pull out a long cylindrical type box. "And, since he is a Pokémon professor, he thought there was no better gift than Pokémon!" Trevor said as he opened the case to reveal three pokéballs.

Logan choked on his coffee.

"Pokémon?! Really?!"

"Precisely." Trevor replied. He thought nothing better than to give us our first Pokémon and for all of us to go on a journey together!". He then released three Pokémon from the pokéballs, and out came the three starter Pokémon of Kalos. Chespin, the grass-type Pokémon, Fennekin, the fire-type Pokémon, and Froakie, the water-type Pokémon.

"Now, all you have to do is pick one, and we can all be off on our journey!" Tierno said with a note of enthusiasm. "And since you're the newest Logan, I think we all agree that you should pick yours first!" Everyone but Logan nodded.

"But wait," he said. "Why are there only three of them, when there's five of us? I don't want anyone left out."

"Oh yeah I guess we forgot to mention that, haha!" Tierno said. Me and Trevor already have our Pokémon. These are for you, Shauna, and Serena!"

"Oh,well that's good", he said then looked at all the starters, and immediately knew which one he wanted. He bent down in front of Froakie, who got very excited at this motion. "Froakie? Do you want to come with me?" he asked.

"FROAKIE!" he exclaimed, then jumped up, hugging Logan, then proceeded to climb up on to his shoulder.

"You're friendly," Logan said with a smile.

"Froakie!" Froakie beamed back at him.

"And I'll take you!" Shauna said to the Fennekin.

"Fennekin!" She replied, and crawled into her arms, were she was nearly crushed to death by Shauna hugging her so tightly.

"Guess that means you're with me, huh little guy?" Serena asked as she bent down to pick up Chespin.

"CHESPIN!" he cried as he jumped up and attached himself to Serena's face, knocking her over.

They all busted out laughing, with Tierno and Logan leaning on each other for support while Trevor buried his face on the table and pounded his fist, and Shauna rolled around on the ground, clutching her sides. Even the Pokémon started laughing, which surprised Logan, because he didn't know Pokémon could even laugh.

"I- I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Logan heaved as he laughed. Tears were running down his cheeks and no one could contain themselves.

"You guys! It's not funny!" came Serena's muffled shout.

"You're right," Trevor said. "IT'S HILARIOUS!"

None of them could stop laughing for about a minute before Serena's muffled voice came up again.

"A little help, please!"

"Don't worry fam, I got this," said Shauna, still clutching her sides. She got a berry from a nearby tree and held it out near Chespin.

"Ohhhh Chespin, look what I've got!" she said, and put it on the table. His head popped up, and upon seeing the berry, he vaulted off of Serena's face and landed on the berry where he began munching down.

"Thanks, I think," said Serena, rubbing her face.

"Well now that we're all set, we can head for Santalune Forest. Oh and you also need to give this letter to your parents before you leave so they can give you consent." Trevor said.

"Oh yeah, and you'll be needing these," Tierno said, handing Logan, Shauna, and Serena Pokédexes. Logan's was blue, Shauna's was pink, and Serena's was red, while Trevor's was green and Tierno's yellow. It seemed they were all ready to go when Shauna said

"Wait a minute guys! I just realized, we haven't given Logan a nickname!"

"Oh yeah, that's right," Serena said.

"Okay then, how bout' Big L?" Tierno suggested. He wasn't wrong in doing so. Logan was the second tallest of the five, and as a result of playing sports all his life, was in very good shape.

"WHAT?!" Shauna practically screamed. "NO WAY! He is totally a Lil' L! Trevor!" Trevor jumped and nearly fell out if his chair. "What do you think?"

"What? You can't ask me to nickname someone out of the blue like that! I don't know how about L-Meister?"

"How about you decide, Logan?" Serena suggested.

"Well, I don't really know to be honest. Really just whatever you want to call me I guess. And calling me by my real name is fine too. Though I don't really understand why you want to call me Lil' L, Shauna." he said. "What are y'all's nicknames anyways?" he asked.

"Mine is Big T!" Tierno said.

"Mine is Seri," added Serena.

"Mine is Trevs," piped Trevor.

"And mine is Shaunie!" squealed Shanua.

"Those are all really fitting, wow. Well now that we're all ready, I'm going to take this letter to my mom really quick." Logan said. He started towards the gate when Shauna stopped him and said,

"Wait, Logan! You are going to be my opponent in a Pokémon battling debut!" Logan smiled and said,

"Well Froakie, are you ready bud?"

"Froakie!" he confirmed.

"Let's do this then!" Logan said.

END OF CHAPTER 1

 _ **A/N: Well that's the first chapter! I know it's not relatively long, but I plan to make most other chapters longer. I just really wanted to publish this, so I know conversations may seem short or description and other things may seem to lack detail or depth, but again, I plan to fix that. As many of you have figured out, Logan is obviously Calem, but instead he's personalized to my appearance and personality, and he will act and speak as I do, though his actions will be for the most part, canon or what I believe would happen with out the video game's limited on choices and actions (relatively speaking of course). I will be coming out with a new chapter every 1-2 weeks, and sometimes maybe shorter or longer depending on what I have do, since high school soccer is starting up again, which I will be devoting a lot of my time to, Also, I plan for this to be a relatively long series, and I promise I will NEVER cancel it until it's done. And yes I know this series will probably not sky rocket, nor do I think it ever really will, I still love writing this regardless. Anyways, I would really appreciate rating, reviews, favs would make me very happy, and constructive criticism is welcomed. Let me hear your, thoughts, questions, advice, and feel free to PM me! Until the next one, Peace and God Bless!**_


	2. A Pokemon Battle and Santalune Forest

A Hero's Journey, Ch. 2: A Pokemon battle and Santalune Forest!

"Wait Logan! You're going to be my opponent in a Pokémon battling debut!" Shauna exclaimed.

Logan smiled, turned to his Froakie and said,

"Well Froakie, are you ready for this bud?" He asked his partner.

"Froakie!" He replied enthusiastically.

"Then let's do this!"

"Alright Kinniekens!" Shauna said, already having a nickname for her Fenniken. "Let's show him what we've got and win this with style!"

"Fenniken!" She in called in reply.

"By the way," Trevor began. "If you point your Pokédex at a Pokémon you own, it will show its level, gender, type, moves, etc.. It's a very useful function they just recently added."

"Oh really? Well that's convenient!" Logan said.

"Before you two start, you'll need a judge for a battle, so I'll do it," Trevor said.

"Oh, ok. That's fine with me," Logan said. "Shauna?"

"Yeah, it's fine with me too." She answered.

Logan then pointed his Pokédex at Froakie and Shauna followed suit.

"Froakie, type, water, level, 5, gender, male, moves known, pound, leer, and bubble." Said a monotonous female voice.

Fenniken, type, fire, level, 5, gender, female, moves known, scratch, ember, and tail whip."

Logan quickly went over what he wanted to do in his mind, but Shauna was too excited to wait.

"Come oonnn, Logan, let's start allready!" She said.

"Alright, alright, I was ready anyways. Okay Froakie, use pound, and when you get close, use leer!" Logan shouted.

At almost blinding speed, Froakie had started his assault.

"Kinniekens, use dodge!" Shauna said, but she couldn't dodge Froakie's incredible speed.

Giving Kinniekens a menacing stare, which unsettled her, causing her to lower her guard, Froakie swung back his arm and made contact with her, sending her flying.

"Are you okay, Kinniekens?!" Shauna asked worriedly.

"Fenniken," she replied with a wince, but got back on her feet, determined to keep going.

"Okay then, it's our turn now! Kinniekens, use ember! " Shauna commanded.

"Froakie, put it out with bubble!" Logan ordered, and Froakie swiftly shot the watery barrage from his mouth at the weak but white hot flames that came his way.

"Okay buddy! Good job, now let's finish this! Use leer while using bubble! Go!"

Froakie did as his trainer asked executing his wishes flawlessly. Once again, Kinniekens couldn't move out of the way quick enough, and was hit head on by the super effective water-type move.

Kinniekens tried to stand, but she fell down, and didn't get back up.

"Kinniekens is unable to battle!" Trevor shouted. "That means the winner is Logan and Froakie!"

"Woo-hoo, yeah!" Logan shouted. "Awesome job Froakie, you were great bud!"

"Froakie!" He shouted and jumped into Logan's arms.

"Wow, dude, that battle strategy was amazing! The way your Froakie flawlessly executed his moves, it was just like a dancer!" Tierno exclaimed.

"I have to agree. The use of leer while using pound and bubble was a brilliant technique, and also putting out Kinnieken's ember attack with bubble, what a combo!" Trevor added.

"I'm sad I lost, but I also can't help but also feel excited about how awesome you were Logan!" Shauna squealed. She walked over to Kinniekens and gave her some berries and a potion. "We may have lost, but you still did great, Kinniekens!" Shauna said as she embraced her.

"Fenniken," she replied back lovingly.

"That was really awesome Logan. You're going to be a really great trainer, I know it!" Shauna said to him.

"Thanks you guys," he said gratefully. "It really wasn't that amazing. Besides, it's the Pokémon, not the trainer," he said smiling at Froakie, who beamed back at him.

"But still, a Pokémon is only as strong and courageous as their trainer," Serena said.

"I guess," Logan said. "Okay, now let's go to Santalune Forest!"

"Oh no you don't, you think I'm going to let you and Shauna have all the fun?" Serena asked. "No way, Logan. Your next opponent is me!"

"Oh, I guess you're pretty intent on this so I'll accept your challenge!" Logan said. "Trevor, can you be the judge?"

"Sure. Don't forget to look at Chespin's information on your Pokédex Serena." He said

"Oh I did that while Logan andShauna were battling. That way he can't have the advantage of knowing Chespin's moves."

"Smart." Trevor replied. "Logan, are you ready then?

"Yep!"

"And are you, Serena?" Trevor asked her as well.

"Let's rock and roll," she said.

"Ok, Froakie, use pound!" Logan shouted,

"Chespin, use growl!"

Chespin made a low growl that unnerved Froakie for a second, and even though pound made contact, I didn't do as much damage as it should have.

"Use leer, but don't do anything else!" Froakie did what Logan commanded, but everyone wondered why he hadn't ordered him to attack.

Serena took advantage of this and said "Okay, Chespin, tackle, and then when you get close, use vine whip!"

"A grass type move will be supereffective against Froakie!" Tierno said.

Chespin had almost reached Froakie when all of the sudden Logan exclaimed, "Okay, now! Use leer once again then pound when he gets close!"

Chespin still managed to tackle Froakie to the ground, but he still successfully carried out Logan's orders before Chespin could use vine whip.

"You okay Froak?" He asked.

"Froakie!" He replied determinedly.

"Chespin, you alright?" Serena asked her partner as well.

"Ches-pin..." He answered, struggling to get back up.

"Let's finish this buddy!" Logan said to Froakie. "Use your leer and bubble combination once more!"

"Once again, while staring intimidatingly at the already weakened Chespin, he let loose the barrage of bubbles.

It hit Chespin straight in the chest, and though as a grass type, he was resistant to water type attacks, he couldn't with stand the blow, and he fell to the ground.

"Chespin is unable to battle! That means Logan and Froakie are the winners once again!" Trevor announced.

"Awesome job partner! You were great!" Logan said to Froakie.

"Froak! Froak- Froakie!" He said.

"You were awesome too, Chespin," said Serena.

"I'll heal your Pokémon, guys, I still have some berries and potions," said Shauna.

"Thanks Shaunie," said Serena as she began to heal Chespin and Froakie. "We should actually all go down to the shop and get some potions and other stuff we might need for the journey," she added.

"Excuse me," a lady sitting a few feet away from them said. "Did you say you needed potions?"

Logan and Serena exchanged puzzled glances.

"Yes ma'am we did," Logan answered.

"And you are all Pokémon trainers, correct?" She added.

"Well we're just starting out, but yes we are." Logan answered again.

"Oh that's perfect!" She said brightly! "Come with me!"

Confused, the five friends followed the lady until she led them into a store. She then proceeded to give them all 10 potions each for free.

"Thank you for giving us these potions miss, but may I ask why?" Said Trevor.

"We give free potions to any starting trainers, as well as other discounted items!" She replied. "It makes them remember us so that they'll always come back and shop here!"

"Oh, well that's smart," Tierno said.

"Speaking of discounts, since trainers need pokéballs to catch Pokémon, we'll cut the price half for all of you!" She finished, beaming at them all.

"W-wow, t-thank you!" Shauna said.

"No problem," she replied with a smile.

It was pretty convenient that Professor Sycamore had started them all out with 500 pokédollars, which was the money system that all trainers used and was transferred via Pokédexes when one trainer beats another. They all browsed around the shop for a bit buying supplies for the journey ahead. Trevor and Tierno were in charge of the food and drinks while Serena and Shauna were buying the pokéballs and extra potions as well as paralyze heals, burn heals, etc. Logan bought two large tents that could hold up to five people, as well as multiple sleeping bags and a tarp in case of rain.

"Has everyone got the things they need?" Trevor asked as he and Tierno bagged up the last of the items try had bought.

"We're good over here." Came Serena's voice.

"I think I've got everything," Logan said.

"Ok , well let's get started then!" Trevor said enthusiastically.

They thanked the nice lady and walked outside. As they reached the fountain Logan felt as though he had forgotten something. When they reached the bridge towards Avance Trail and Santalune Forest, he remembered.

"Crap! I forgot to give this letter to my parents! You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up!" He said as he sprinted away.

"Wait! We have to give ours to our parents, too!" Called Shauna to him as her and Serena chased after him.

* * *

Logan arrived at his house, panting. He could have sworn he heard someone calling his name after him, but he thought he just imagined it, and kept going. He cautiously opened the door and saw his mom and dad sitting on the couch watching t.v.. They noticed he walked in and his mom turned around and said

"Logan? Why are you back so quick? Did you guys cancel your plans?"

"Actually," he began, "Professor Sycamore wanted me to give this to you guys," said Logan, cautiously handing them the letter.

His dad opened it and both he and his mom began to read it. Logan worriedly watched as his parents read the letter, getting more and more afraid that they would say no.

"So! A Pokémon journey?" His dad queried. "I assume this means you have a Pokémon with you?"

"Yeah, I do," Logan said. "He's really awesome and I really want to go so please don't say no!" He said very quickly.

"Well Logan," His mom began. "Do you want to go? This is a big responsibility and it could be really dangerous, even with your friends."

"Yes! Yes more than anything!" He happily said.

"Well, then I guess the answer is yes!" Said his dad. "But knowing you, we probably couldn't have stopped you anyways."

"Thank you guys so much!" Shouted Logan, pulling both his parents into a hug.

"What kind of parents would we be if we didn't let you have a Christmas present?" Grace asked, as they returned his hug.

He ran up stairs to pack up all his things and then ran back down the stairs once he had finished.

"Well everyone is waiting on me, so I better get going!" Logan eagerly said. He said goodbye to his parents and Fletchling, and ran out the door, only to be tackled by something very large and heavy.

"RYHORN!" Yelled the large grey Pokémon as he landed on top of Logan.

"Thanks Ryhorn, but you're crushing me buddy!" He wheezed out from under the extremely heavy Ryhorn.

He finally got off of Logan after about thirty seconds, but as Logan started to leave his driveway, he heard his door open and his parents stepped outside.

"Wait, Logan!" Said Grace. "We just wanted you to know that we love you, and we're so proud of you.

"Thanks guys, I love you, too," he said and gave them one last hug before he dashed away.

"Be careful!" His mom called to him as he made his way to Vanville path. "And be sure to call us often! Don't forget to brush your teeth! And don't-"

"Grace," interrupted his dad, "He's gone, sweetie."

"Yeah, I know," she said, trying to hold back tears. "He so grown up know! I can't believe it!" She said, stifling a sob.

"You know, I remember when I became a Pokémon trainer." Began his dad. "Those were the best times of my life, so I know it'll be the same for him. That's how we met remember?" He asked, pulling his wife close.

"Yes," she said starting to giggle. "How could I forget? You saw me at one of my races, and you snuck in to the track when I was practicing one day, the Ryhorn ran you over. It was love at first sight," she said.

"I swear I can still feel that," he replied, rubbing his shoulder. " I just hope he finds someone as special to him as you are to me," as he pulled her in closer for a kiss.

"Oh I think someone has already found him," Grace said with a smile.

"Really? Who?" He asked.

"Can't you tell? His little friend Shauna adores him! I could see it in her eyes!" Grace said to her husband as though it were obvious.

"Really? I can't tell." He said scratching his head.

"And neither can he," she replied with a sigh. "He gets his obliviousness from you, you know?"

"What?! I am not oblivious!"

Grace looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "You say you aren't oblivious, but yet you couldn't see a gigantic Ryhorn coming at you at 40 miles per hour?"

"You have a point." He replied. "But I I didn't, you may not have ever noticed me, because you are just as oblivious at times!"

Grace rolled her eyes at him and returned inside.

"It's true!" He called, walking back in after her and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

On his way back towards Aquacorde, he nearly rammed into Shauna and Serena, who were running (more like wheezing) the other way.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Logan.

"Couldn't you hear us calling your name? We tried to catch up to you but you were to fast! We have to deliver our letters too!" Said Serena, who was clutching at her side.

'I though I heard someone,' Logan thought to himself.

"This, time, you're waiting in us!" Shauna said, coughing.

"Okay, fine," Logan said. "I'll be right here when you get back."

"You better!" Serena said threw tingly as the pair entered back into Vanville.

Logan kept pacing around the spot where he stood anxiously. He just couldn't keep his excitement in. He had wanted to go on a Pokémon journey more than anything since he was little.

"I can't believe it!" He said to himself. "I'm finally going on a Pokémon journey! And with all my best friends, too!"

When he moves to Vanville, he never though anything this amazing would ever happen to him. He continued to jump around on the spot and kept checking his watch. It seemed like it had been ages (though it was actually more like 15 minutes) when Shauna and Serena had returned. They quickly checked their bags to make sure the had everything before they left, and when they were sure they did, they went back down the path towards Aquacorde.

When they arrived back in Aquacorde, the saw Trevor and Tierno waiting for them at the fountain. Tierno had been practicing dance moves and Trevor was reading a book.

"Oh, you're back!" Trevor said to them, looking up from his book. "Is everyone ready now?" He asked.

After everyone had nodded their heads, they headed down the bridge towards Avance Trail.

"Okay!" Serena began. "Before we get started, here are some pokéballs and some extra potions," she said, pulling out ten pokéballs for each of them and Shauna pulled out a few all spread out around the area in front of Santalune to try and train a little bit and catch some Pokemon before they actually entered the Forest. Logan had managed to level up his Froakie to level 8 (according to Logan's Pokedex).

Logan was walking around looking for Pokémon when all of the sudden, a Fletchling came hopping in front of him.

"Well hello," Logan said to it.

"Fletch! Fletchling!" It replied with a friendly tone.

The Fletchling then started hopping towards Logan, and much to Logan's surprise, it jumped onto his shoulder, then started pecking at his ears.

"S-s-s-stop, that *haha* tickles!" He said as the Fletchling continued pecking at its ears.

"Do you want to come with me too?" He asked the Fletchling.

"Fletchling!" It cried, then leapt down to where Logan's pokéballs were, then pecked at one of them. It then opened up, and the Fletchling was teleported inside. Logan felt it wobble three times, then he heard a click.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." Logan said, laughing to himself. After that had happened he also raised his newly caught Fletchling up to level 8 as well.

Later on, while training, they discovered Tierno's partner Pokémon was a Corpfish, who didn't seem to understand the concept of dancing that Tierno was trying to concept of dancing that Tierno was trying to teach it, much to his dismay, and Trevor's Pokémon was a Pikachu, who tended to wander off when ever Trevor tried to explain things to it. Logan even battled a very determined youngster named Austin with a Zigzagoon, but Logan easily beat him. He felt bad after looking at the kids dissapointed face, so he gace him some pokeballs and potions, then helped him train his Zigzagoon and catch some more Pokémon. After about an hour, they decided to finally enter the forest. When they entered, everyone seemed to have caught their breath all at the same moment.

They were greeted by an extremely large tree , with rows and rows more on either side of it. It was also teeming with life. There were all kinds of Pokémon, like Pikachus, Caterpies, Weedles, more Fletchling and Bunnelbies, Scatterbugs, Zigzagoons and even some Pidgies too. Logan also could've sworn he saw a group of Panpuor, Pansage, and Pansier in the was also no shortage of trainers either, and Logan wanted to battle them all. They all started laughing and running in different directions, whooping and cheering that they were finally on their journey.

"THIS! IS! THE! BEST! DAY! EVER!" Logan shouted as he was running through the grass. All around, people started turning their head at the five friends, but they still went on celebrating. After a a few minutes, they all came back in a group huddle, then fell back, side-to-side, laughing on the grass. They let out all of their Pokémon, who all ran off to go and play.

"This is so awesome!" Shauna said from next to Logan.

"Yeah. I don't think I could be any happier right now!" Tierno said from the far left.

"Me either," said Trevor on the other side of Logan."I think we all agree on that," Serena said laughing on his far right. "But in all seriousness, how big is this forest? I mean, I know we should be enjoying the moment, but how long will it take us to get to the end?" She asked.

Logan leaned up on his elbows and looked through the forest, but all he saw for miles were trees and trees and trees.

"A day? Maybe even two?" Logan suggested. "To be honest, it's actually probably more, especially since we're training and catching. So maybe some time late afternoon tomorrow." He started to lie back down when he saw something big moving in the tall grass about 50 feet away from them.

"Whoa, wait, did you guys see that?!" He exclaimed, causing them all to jump. "I think I saw something over there-" he turned to point in the direction where he saw it, but nothing was there.

"I don't see anything," Serena said looking over at were he pointed."It was probably nothing."

"Y-yeah, nothing,' Logan said to himself, laying back down. His friends started talking again, but he tuned them out. 'What was that thing?'He thought to himself. 'I definitely saw something, but it was too big to be any of the Pokémon native that live here.' He had a strange feeling he had seen the shape before, but he couldn't remember where. He was beginning to become very worried when all the sudden he felt an arm shaking his shoulder.

"Logan, are you okay?" asked Shauna, who was looking at the expression on his face worriedly.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah I'm fine." He lied. He hated doing it but he hated people worrying about him more. "I was just thinking to myself, that's all, no need to worry," he said.

"Oh, Well okay, if you say so." She replied, but Logan could hear the skepticism in her voice.

* * *

Froakie was sitting in the grass, watching all of his Pokémon friends play and eat berries. Fletchling flew up to a tree and then started knocking down berries for everyone. Pikachu and Corpfish were catching them, then putting them into a pile, while Kinniekens was letting them fall to the ground, then she would push them into the pile with here nose. Chespin, however, was working in a pattern were he would catch one in his mouth and eat it, then catch one and put it in the pile.

" _One for me, one for the pile... One for me, one for the pile... Two for me, two for the pile..._ "

" _Chespin!_ " Shouted Kinniekens. " _Stop eating all of the berries!_ "

" _I don't know what you're talking about,_ " he replied as he caught yet another berry in his mouth.

Kinniekens used ember on Chespin, which lit his tail on fire, after which he ran around screaming.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW HOTHOTHOTHOTHTOT!"

He ran around for a while until when he ran by Froakie, Froakie put it put with bubble.

" _T- thanks *huff-huff* Froaks," said Chespin. "Froaks?_ " He asked waving his hands in front if his face, but Froakie's eyes were narrowed into slits, deep in thought.

They all got closer to him, and Fletchling flew down from the tree to get a closer look. They all got really close to him, but he didn't show any signs of noticing them.

" _Froakie?_ " Kinniekens nervously began. " _A-are you okay? You're really starting to worry us. Why aren't you playing with us or helping getting berries?_ "

Froakie slowly opened his eyes, and to their surprise, they looked sad.

" _Something's bothering Logan, so something's bothering me,_ " he began. "I don't know how, but I can feel it. It's like I have some sort of connection to his emotions. I don't know what, but I know something is bothering him."

They all exchanged worried looks, all except for Chespin, who began grinning broadly.

" _I know just what you need then!_ " He said as he walked over to the large pile of berries. He took a couple and then offered one to Froakie.

" _Here! Take this! Food always makes me feel better!_ "

Froakie looked at the berry very seriously, but Chespin moved it closer to his face. He sighed, then he took it and started to eat it. He couldn't help but to start smiling; it was the most delicious berry he had ever eaten.

" _See! Food always helps!_ " Chespin stated rather matter-of-factly. " _Don't worry about it so much, I'm sure Logan wouldn't want you to!_ "

Froakie thought about it for a moment before saying

" _Yeah, I guess you're right. He would probably upset if he knew I wasn't having fun because I was worrying about him. So what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!_ " He finished, the dived into the pile of berries.

" _Hey, no fair, I wanted to do that!_ " Chespin groaned, and ran in after him.

They all joined in on the feast, leaping into the pile one after the other. They started to have a diving contest to see who could do the best stunt before landing in the pile. Kinniekens did a graceful leap which she turned into a front flip which they gave a 7/10. Pikachu ran forward and did a flip onto his tail, then he bounced off of it into the pile, which received an 8/10. Corpfish ran forward as though he was starting to do something, but stopped suddenly as he realized he couldn't really do anything.

" _Uh, I don't think I can really do anything..._ "

" _Maybe you can do a cartwheel? You can easily use your claws._ " Fletchling suggested.

" _But now that you said it, it won't be as cool because you already know what I'm doing!_ "

" _No, go ahead, we won't be biased, we promise_ ," said Pikachu, and everyone else nodded in confirmation.

" _Well okay, here I go!_ " He said enthusiastically.

He began to scuttle forward, then he turned and used his claws to do a cartwheel, which actually, he preformed pretty well, and received an 8/10.

"If Tierno saw that, he would be so proud," Fletchling said.

Chespin got the lowest score, receiving a 6/10 when he did a belly flop into the berries, squashing some of them, and when he got up, he had several in his mouth, causing them all to laugh.

Froakie went next. He did an extremely cool combination of a corkscrew and an arial, which he landed perfectly into the pile, and was rewarded a 10/10. It ultimately ended up being a tie between him and Fletchling, after Fletchling flew up to a tree,then flipped backwards and dived down, spinning rapidly as he went, and he received a 10/10 as well. They all jumped back in to the pile and started devouring the berries once again, having the time of their lives.

* * *

After about an hour of laying there, the five friends got up and stretched.

"Well, we better get a move on." Trevor said."We don't want to lay here forever and nothing! We've got Pokémon to catch and trainers to battle!"

"I want to catch a female Pikachu!" Squeaked Shauna. "I think it's soooo cute how their tails are shaped like hearts!"

"Yeah, and I want to find a Pansage!" added Tierno.

"I would like a Panpour," Serena stated.

"A Pansier would be a superb addition to my team!" Piped Trevor.

"Then what are we waiting for? Logan asked let's go!" He said, and ran off to find his two Pokémon.

When they had all reached their Pokémon, they found them lying in a dogpile on top of Chespin, who seemed to be hoarding berries from them.

"Alright alright, knock it off everyone, we have to get a move on," said Logan, picking up Froakie and putting him on his shoulder, then he whistled for Fletchling to fly up on his other one. The rest of them proceeded to get their Pokémon off of the suffocating Chespin, who was still trying to shove the last of the berries into his mouth. Tierno actually struggled to get Corpfish off of Chespin, but he made an attempt to grab onto his tail with his claws. He kept snapping until, he met a target.

"CCHHHHHEEEEEEESSSSSSPPPPPIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!"

All the guys instinctively crossed their legs as Corpfish clamped down on something a bit more sensitive than his tail.

"Ooh, that's gotta' hurt," Tierno winced.

"I think for his sake, I'll return him into his pokéball..." said Serena.

Chespin was still clutching the area where Corpfish had done the the deed when the red light enveloped him and returned him into his pokéball. They all started going in different directions, but stayed generally close to each other. Logan thought about what all of his friends had said about the Pokémon they had wanted. He remembered seeing the Unova monkey trio earlier but he hadn't seen a female Pikachu yet, but then again, they hadn't really done that much exploring since they entered the forest.

'Maybe I can find all of them and catch them as a Christmas present..' His thoughts were interrupted yet again by someone lightly tapping his shoulder as he started walking towards a large patch of tall grass.

"W-wait, Lil' L! Let's walk together, I- I have a feeling if w-we walk together, something exciting might happen!" Shauna said.

"Oh. Ok, sure Shauna!" He replied.

They walked around for a while, Logan trained Froakie and Fletchling to level 10, and he caught a few more Pokémon, but that was just to fill up his Pokédex rather. He battled two more youngsters and a lass, while Shauna silently watched in awe as he did all of this. She healed his Pokémon whenever she thought they looked a little tired, which Logan was very thankful for.

'Wow.' She thought to herself, as he took on two twin trainers at once, and he was winning, too.

'He's such a good trainer. He's also really handsome, and strong, and nice, and loving. Plus he has a six pack,' she added, remembering what had happened earlier today. 'How could he ever notice someone so lame as me?' She looked at the ground, feeling down as she remembered how hard she had fallen for him since the first time she saw him.

"Shauna?" Came his voice, snapping her back into reality.

"Are you ok? You look upset."

"O-oh, yeah," she quickly replied, smiling brightly at him. "I was just thinking to myself while you were battling, that's all!"

"Oh, ok. I though you may have been upset or something." He sighed with relief.

"Oh, haha, no. I'm fine, I just get distracted easily!"

"I know the feeling," Logan replied, referring to his ADHD. "We should actually find the others, it's starting to et dark and those clouds don't look friendly," he said, looking up at the sky, and he was right. The clouds were very low and grey, signaling that there was probably going to be a downpour very soon.

They started walking to look for the others when Logan broke the awkward silence.

"Hey Shaunie?"

She jumped because he had surprised her, but also because he had called her by her nickname, which she took as a good sign.

"Yeah Lil' L?" She asked, smiling widely at him.

"That's actually what I was about to ask you about. Why do you want to call me Lil' L? I'm definitely not little."

"Oh," she began. "Well, I-I don't know. I guess I just think it's kinda c-cute, especially since you're not little."

"Cute? What do you mea-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TIERNO!"

"I swear I didn't mean to!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WAS SO FREAKING CLOSE TO CATCHING THAT PIDGY, AND THEN YOU COME BLUNDERING ALONG DANCING AND SCARE IT AWAY!"

"I already said I'm sorry! And with you shouting, you'll definitely never catch one now!"

The shade of crimson red she turned showed that she was livid with anger as she began pelting berries and acorns at him.

"Ow! Ow! Hey! Stop it Serena! Ow!"

Trevor was on the ground snorting with laughter, which caused Logan to start laughing as well. Shauna was silently thankful for the distraction caused by Serena's yelling that let her escape having to answer Logan's question.

BOOM!

An extremely loud clap of thunder made them all stop what they were doing as multiple heavy raindrops began falling.

"We need to set up the tents now!" Logan said as he got them from the big bag where they kept all of the stuff that was too large to fit in their backpacks.

The rain had started to fall extremely heavy, and Logan made Shauna and Serena stand under a tree while he Trevor and Tierno were pitching the tents. Logan looked up at the pitch-black sky and realized it wasn't going to get any better. He didn't want to think about if anyone was out there in the dark, cold, wet, and scared.

"Trevor, Tierno! You two go and try to find anyone else out there who doesn't have any shelter and bring them back here!" He shouted through the very heavy rain, tossing them a flashlight.

"We're on it!" Shored Tierno as he and Trevor trudged off into the dark.

Logan continued to work on the tents, when he noticed Shauna was shivering very violently; she had forgot a jacket. He ran over to her and pulled off his hoodie, giving it to her.

"Here, take this, it'll keep you warm," he said to her walking away.

"Logan!" She called to him, "I'm fine, you need it more, you're the one out in the rain!"

"I'm fine, I have more in my bag anyways, and I'm not worried about me, neither should you. Now please, put it on, Shauna, I can tell you're freezing."

She knew he was right, so she put it on. She was somewhat reluctant, but also very happy, and she took it as a good sign, since he had clearly put it out he cared more about her than he did himself.

Logan was becoming increasingly drenched, an it had been what seemed like almost an hour before Trevor and Tierno returned with about 15 people.

"These were all the people we could find!" Trevor shouted to Logan. "What are we going to do, these tents only hold like 5 people!"

"You'll just have to bunch up, I'll just sleep outside, I may even have to make some makeshift shelters if need be," he called back.

"Logan, no! You've worked enough!" Screamed Serena. "We can all find a way to squeeze in, but you don't need to do that! You're not staying out here either, or you'll get hypothermia!"

"Yes, I do. I don't care what happens to me, as long as everyone else is okay," replied in a firm tone, ending the discussion.

He picked up a very large fallen branch and leaned it against a tree. He then started to get smaller branches and leaning them on either side of the branch, making a half pyramid. His friends all tried to protest, but he ignored them, continuing anyways. He got Shauna to get Kinniekens to start a fire with what little dry wood there was left and made a miniature version of the shelter he was working on and shielded the fire with it. He laid a tarp over the shelter, which could now fit 3 people, and put some sleeping bags in it. All the people Trevor and Tierno found thanked them, and, most of them being cold and wet, went straight to bed.

"Logan, I'm sure we can make room in one of the tents, you don't have to sleep it here." Said Trevor.

"Guys, I will be fine," he replied as he pulled out one of his favorite soccer team's hoodless windbreaker and put it on. "Stop worrying about me, and go to bed. I'm not really that tired anyways."

It took him about another ten minutes if convincing them he would be okay before they finally retired for the night. He leaned up against a tree and sat down, sighing, because in truth, he was actually exhausted. Besides the fact and wanted to make sure everyone else was safe, warm, and dry, he had stayed outside because he didn't want to keep anyone up, because he really didn't want to go to sleep. He thought about that nightmare he kept having every night, and he didn't want to repeat it.

"Froakie?" Asked a voice out of nowhere, causing Logan to jump.

"Froakie, don't do that! You scared me bud!"

"Froak, Froak- Froak Froakie." He replied, and Logan could detect worry in his voice.

"Fletch, Fletch-Fletchlng!" came Fletchling's voice from his other side, seemingly agreeing with Froakie.

"Now don't you guys go and get worried about me too. I'm fine, but you two need to sleep. I'm just- I'm just gonna..." Logan had dozed off mid sentance.

" _Fletchling, I'm really worried about him_ ," said Froakie.

" _Yeah, me too. There's something bothering him, but I don't know what, and we can't really ask him._ "

" _I know. But, I think it might be more than one thing_..." He replied, looking at his sleeping trainer's face. " _He seemed really stressed out once it had started raining, and when everyone was asleep, it seemed like he was intentionally trying to stay awake."_

" _Do you think you might know why if he is_?"

" _No, but I'm going to figure it out, I can promise you that, friend. Now we should listen to him and get some sleep._ "

*yawn* " _Okay. I'm really tired anyways, so I won't argue there_ ," Fletchling replied as they both climbed on to Logan and fell asleep.

* * *

Logan was walking in a wide open valley. There was nothing but grass in sight.

"Hello?" He called, but no one answered.

Realizing he must be the only one there for a while, he started walking. After a while he saw the outline of a forest in the distance.

"Maybe there's someone or something there?" He said to himself as he started to walk faster towards it. He kept walking until he was at the edge of the forest and stopped.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" He called again, but again, there came no answer.

But then he saw it. About fifty feet away. A large dark figure was slinking in the shadows.

"Hey! Hey, over here!" He said to it, but it must have heard him and started running deeper into the forest.

"Hey! Hey wait up!" He yelled and started to run after it.

He chased the shadowy figure on and on, going deeper and deeper into the forest, trying to get it to stop until suddenly he found himself in a giant clearing, but there was no sign of the figure he had been chasing.

'Must be in the center of a forest,' he thought.

He walked around the clearing for a bit until seemingly out of thin air, two enormous objects appeared in the clearing. One was a giant white tree, and the other a large black cocoon.

"What in the world.." he said as he leaned forward for a closer look, but then, the forest surrounding him was on fire.

"What?! What's happening!" He screamed as the flames spread ever on.

He looked back at the tree and the cocoon and saw they were trapped in giant machines that seemed to be sucking the energy from them. Logan fell to his knees and grabbed the side of his head with both hands.

"What, WHAT IS HAPPENING!?"

He woke with a start, and noticed his breathing was very rapid and shallow. I was extremely dark and it was still raining pretty hard. He rain his gingers through his soaked hair, and took a deep breath.

"It-it was just the nightmare, it wasn't real," he told himself, but he almost didn't even believe it, "It seemed so real..."

He looked down and saw Froakie and Fletchling fast asleep on his lap.

"At least they're okay," he said in the darkness. He listened and heard the faint sounds of everyone sleeping around him.

"And I didn't wake anyone up. Even better."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," came a very sarcastic voice to his left.

He looked up and saw Serena standing there, arms folded, and looking very concerned. She was holding two blankets.

"Serena? What are you doing? Why aren't you asleep?" He asked.

"Because I woke up. Then I decided to bring a blanket out to you, but when I came out here, you were breathing really fast and you looked like you were in distress, but you were asleep."

"Oh, yeah, i-i-it was just a nightmare, that's all." He replied.

"No, it wasn't." She said sternly. "I heard what you said. It may have been a nightmare, but it must have been a pretty realistic one, and I'm going to go ahead and assume this wasn't the first time either?"

"N-no. It wasn't."

"How long?"

"Look Serena I really appreciate it but it's late and you should go back to-"

"I said how long."

"You don't need to worry about me!" He half screamed.

"She cried herself to sleep, you know," Serena said, giving Logan a serious stare.

"What?" He asked her, feeling very puzzled.

"Shauna. She cried herself to sleep worrying about you. You have no idea how upset she was," she replied.

"Why was she upset? She doesn't need to worry about you, none of you do."

"But we will, because we're your friends, Logan. She was so scared something bad was going to happen to you. She cried for you for I don't know how long."

"Look, I know, you're all worried about me, but for the last time, you don't need to. I'm fine, now please go back to sleep, you need rest for tomorrow."

"Logan, I don't care, and I'm not asking you again. How. Long." she replied very firmly.

Knowing he couldn't avoid answering her any longer, he saw he had no other choice.

"Ever since I moved to Kalos."

"What?!" Why didn't you tell anyone, Logan, this could be serious!"

"Or, it could just be a nightmare, that's all."

"It's not just a nightmare, and you know it. So you're going to tell me about it." She said, sitting down next to him and handing him a blanket.

"What? No! You don't need to worry about me!"

"Yes, I do Logan. You're like a brother to me, and you're going to tell me."

"And you're like a sister to me, but even the closest siblings don't tell each other everything," he retorted.

"But you are going to tell me," she said in a tone which told him he better start talking or he would regret it.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" He sighed.

"Nope." She said shortly as she leaned her head in his shoulder. "And that blanket was meant for you," she added, as he was carefully wrapping it around Froakie and Fletchling.

"Doesn't matter," he said, and then he began telling her about his nightmare.

Little did he know, a little ways away, the same shadowy figure from his dream was watching him, hidden in the darkness.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And so ends the second chapter, I know it was very dialogue heavy compared to the first chapter, but i felt that it was necessary for this specific chapter. The next one will be the Christmas chapter, but I don't have a set date for releasing it, and I don't know how long it will be. I have had some problems were when i copy and paste the story, then submit it to my documents, it adds a bunch of weird information-type stuff after every sentence, which was very annoying to get rid of. But, for now, this chapter has been published with (hopefully) no problems. Until the nest one, God bless and see ya later!**_


	3. A Somewhat Christmas Special

Ch. 3 A Somewhat Christmas Special

Logan woke up. He checked his watch, which told him it was 7 o'clock. He turned and saw Serena's head resting on his shoulder, and Froakie and Fletchling on his lap. Then remembered how she had made him tell her about his nightmares. It was still raining and their was a quiet rumble of thunder every now and then, but the rain had lightened up somewhat. Careful not to wake any of them, he slowly picked up the blanket which Froakie and Fletchling were in and place them softly on the ground, then he slowly moved out from under Serena's head, then put his hand behind her and leaned her up against the tree they sat in front of. He got up and yawned, realizing everyone must still be tired from last night.

"I'm just glad everyone's safe..." he said to himself, looking at the tents and the make shift shelter he put up for some of the trainers they found. He could here the soft sounds of people breathing and gently snoring, and also the not-so-gentle sound of someone snoring.

"Tierno," he chuckled, shaking his head.

He looked at the two tents, one of them where Trevor, Tierno, and some other boy trainers were sleeping, the.n over to where Shauna and some girl trainers were (and Serena should have been) sleeping.

"Shauna..." he said, remembering what Serena had told him and feeling very guilty. According to her, she had cried herself to sleep worrying about him.

"I didn't mean for them to worry about me, let alone cry about me," he said guiltily. "I-I just wanted them to be safe..."

He was interrupted when he heard rustling in the trees in the distance. He looked around at everyone, and being naturally curious, he walked towards the sound. He kept hearing it as he got closer and closer to it.

'Maybe it's the thing from my dream," he thought to himself as he was almost on the sound.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

A loud noise right above him told him that there was.

"Hey! Come on out, I don't want to hurt you," he said, but instinctively picked up a stick next to him. "Unless you want to hurt me."

There was a loud noise to his left, and he swiveled to see it, but then there was a loud noise to his right, then behind him, then left, then right, then-

"Panpour!"

"Aaaaa!"

The blue monkey was hanging down by its tail on a branch to Logan's left.

"Oh, it's just a Panpour," he said.

"Pansage!"

"Aaaaa!"

The red monkey was also hanging by its tail to Logan's right.

"Wait, there must be a Pansier too-"

"Pansier!"

"Aaa! What the heck?! Stop doing that!"

They all started laughing and dropped down at his feet grinning up at him.

"Wait, Serena, Trevor and Tierno all said they would like to have you! In that case I challenge all of to a Pokémon ba-"

Logan reached for Froakie's pokéball on his belt, but was feeling empty air.

"CRAP! I FORGOT THEY'RE STILL ASLEEP!"

The three monkeys started jumping up an down sticking their tongues at him, then started to run away.

"Wait! Come back!" he shouted at them as they jumped up into the trees.

He started to climb after them as they made faces at him, but he was no match for their natural climbing abilities. He finally gave up and watch them swinging off into the distance.

"You had a chance, and you lost it," he said, hopping down from the tree he was in.

When he returned to the camp everyone was still asleep but a single youngster, who was sitting in front of where Logan had made the fire. He plopped down next to him and sighed, the youngster, noticing this, smiled at him and said

"Good morning! You must be tired right? You sure did a lot for everyone last night."

"Morning. But yeah I guess I'm a little tired, but I'm awake so there's no hope of going back to sleep. I don't like to stay still anyways. But don't worry about last night it was nothing."

"Nothing?!" He asked, seemingly astounded at the statement. "You worked to make sure everyone had a warm and dry place to sleep, even if it meant sleeping out in the rain! That was awesome of you!"

"Thanks," Logan said, giving him a weak smile. "But really, don't mention it, it was what I should have done though."

"Well, I still think you're an awesome person for that." he replied.

They sat there for a while in the light rain. The silence, however, was disrupted by the youngster who sad

"I know how you feel though."

"About what?" Logan asked, puzzled.

"Not being able to sit still," he replied.

"Oh," Logan chuckled. "Yeah. That may just be my ADHD but I can't ever really sit still. I have to be doing something, even just moving my legs around I just can't be still."

"Really? You have ADHD too?" he queried.

"Yeah," he said. "It can be annoying sometimes, but you get used to it. Or at least, that's what I'm told. I think it will always be a big part of my personality."

"Yeah, I know how you feel!" he said, starting to sound excited. "It always gets me in trouble though..."

"Haha! Me too! But not for doing specifically bad things, more just being hyper or talking or laughing too much."

"Me too! I see that you like wearing shorts too!" he said, pointing at Logan's legs.

"Oh, yeah," he said looking down at his legs in turn. "I've always hated pants. Shorts are just-"

"Comfy and easy to wear?" he finished for him.

"Yeah," he said laughing. They are. An you just get used to the cold too, but your upper body gets really cold instead."

"It's the same way for me too!" he said very excitedly. "But my parents always try and make me wear pants. But I just change into shorts or-"

"Wear shorts under your pants then take them off?" Logan finished for him, smiling.

"Yeah! Do you like soccer too?" he asked, bouncing around on the ground.

"Like it? I've played it all my life! It's the best!"

"And are water types your favorite!"

"Oh yeah," he replied. "All the way man!"

"Wow! We're a lot a like!" he said, almost jumping up and down.

"Yeah, we are," said Logan, nodding his head. "What's your name, by the way?" he asked as he realized he didn't know the kid's name.

"Joey! Some call me youngster Joey!" he said.

"Well, I'm Logan," he said, offering his hand, which Joey took, shaking it.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked

"I don't know. We could make breakfast, but we don't really have anything, and it would seem kind of lame if we just went out and got berries."

"I don't think so," Joey replied. "Especially after all you did, I think everyone would be okay with that."

"Well, if you say so." Logan said as he started to stand up. "Let's go get some then."

They walked around, picking as many berries as they could find. They even climbed up some trees to get the bigger and more delicious-looking ones. It was around nine o'clock when everyone started waking up. Most of them, like Joey had said, were very part evocative of the berries, while the others simply stated they just weren't hungry. Tierno sat down, crossing his legs and putting his head on his hand, looked like he was trying very hard to stay awake as he munched on a berry, along with many of the other guy trainers that were in the tent with him. Trevor, however was looking very well rested. Serena walked past him, rubbing her back, as sleeping sitting down probably didn't feel good to her. Shauna sat next to her, holding Kinniekens in her arms. Logan felt his stomach drop as he saw her, because she looked like she had a very rough night and Logan knew that it was because she had worried about him, which made him feel very guilty. He felt two lumps on his shoulders and saw that Froakie and Fletchling were awake.

"Morning, you two," he said to his Pokémon.

"Froakie!"

"Fletchling!"

They all sat around talking for about an hour, then 8 of the trainers got up and thanked Logan and his friends for their help and left, leaving the five friends and seven other people, including Joey. After about another 20 minutes two more people left, leaving ten in all still at the camp site.

"We probably should start heading out ourselves," Trevor said.

"Yeah," Logan agreed. "If we don't make any stops, we could get to Santalune by the late evening, but I doubt we will go there without stopping, so it may not even be till early in the morning or around this time tomorrow when we get there."

So they finished what was left of the berries and started to pack up. They decided to leave the half-pyramid shelter in case anyone else ever needed it. They parted ways with the rest of the trainers, except Joey, who asked if he could tag along with them until they got to Santalune city, since he lived there. Seeing nothing wrong with it, they let him come.

"What are you doing out here in the forest anyways, Joey?" asked Shauna curiously.

"Well, I was doing an assignment for the trainer school there. I was supposed to be studying the native Pokémon, but I sorta got lost and, well, lost track of time." he replied sheepishly.

"Your parents must be worried sick!" said Shauna.

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to facing my mom. I'll probably go deaf."

They all started laughing as they walked on. There was a long sort of awkward silence after that, until Tierno almost fell over.

"Tierno? What's wrong?" asked Serena.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm just still really tired. Someone was snoring really loud and I didn't fall asleep for a really long time."

Logan remembered how when he woke up, he heard someone in fact, snoring very loudly, but he had thought it was Tierno.

"Wait, that wasn't you?" asked Joey, astounded.

"No."

"Actually," Trevor piped up, "Though it would have been very logical to assume it was Tierno, it was actually me." he said with the same sheepish look Joey had on his face just moments before.

"That explains why you looked so well rested," said Logan, and Trevor nodded. "But you sounded like a Snorlax!"

"Well, I don't usually snore, excepts when I'm worried or anxious, which I really was." he replied.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because I was worried about you!" Trevor said, as though it was obvious.

"Yeah, me too," added Tierno. "Even if Trevor hadn't been snoring, I still would have trouble sleeping."

"I was really worried too," Shauna said, sniffling, and Logan thought she was about to start crying, which made him feel extremely guilty.

"I think it's safe to say we all were." said Serena, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I-I'm sorry guys. I didn't want anyone to worry about me, I really didn't, it's just, I wanted to do the right thing. I mean, it's Christmas time, is it not? You're especially supposed to do the right thing at this time of year."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to go and put yourself in danger!" Shauna said, exhibiting the fact that she was very upset.

Logan looked at the ground, the guilt was washing over him like a wave. This was why he hated people worrying about him. He couldn't stand the guilt that came with it.

"I'm, I'm sorry. It's lunch time though, so we should stop for a minute and eat lunch," he said, trying to change the subject.

"We have snacks in the bag, so we can keep walking said Tierno," smiling widely.

"Oh, oh yeah, that's good too," Logan lied as he have a fake smile.

Trevor walked behind Tierno and unzipped his backpack, handing everyone their favorite candy and drinks.

"There should be an extra drink in there that I bought for myself, but Joey can have it," Logan said, sharing a large bag of sour patch trainers with him.

"Thanks," he said as he opened the soda Trevor tossed to him.

They walked through the forest quietly for a while, silently enjoying their candy and drinks. They talked for a bit, pointing out Pokémon every now and then.

"You know what we should do?" asked Shauna after a long silence.

They all shook their heads and stared at her.

"What?" asked Joey curiously.

"We should sing Christmas carols!" she said. "We can really start getting into the Christmas spirit!"

"I don't sing," Logan said quickly.

"Seems fun," said Serena.

"I think that's a great idea!" added Joey.

"Everyone so far seems to like the idea, so why not?" asked Trevor.

"And I can dance to them!" said Tierno excitedly.

"To a Christmas carol?" asked Joey skeptically.

"Oh. Yeah, good point," he replied after thinking about it.

So all of them except Logan began singing classic Christmas songs, and they began with Rudolph the Red Nosed Stantler.

 _Rudolph the red-nosed Stantler_

 _Was a shiny Pokémon_

 _And if you couldn't catch him_

 _You would even say "Oh come on!"_

 _Joey and Tierno began prancing around to the lyrics, which made everyone laugh._

 _All of the other Stantler_

 _Used to laugh and call him names_

 _They never let poor Rudolph_

 _Join in any Pokémon games_

 _Then one foggy Christmas Eve_

 _Santa came to say_

 _Rudolph since you shine so bright_

 _Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?_

 _Then all of the Stanler loved him_

 _And they shouted out with glee_

 _Rudolph the red-nosed Stantler_

 _You'll go down in history!_

"Logan, you didn't even sing!" said Shauna indignantly when they finished.

"I said I don't like to sing."

"Oh come on! Why not?"

"Because I don't like doing things in front of people!" he replied.

"But you play soccer! Don't you do that in front of people?" she asked.

"Okay that's a lot different. I don't play soccer for people I play it for me. Singing is different!"

"Okay well how about you're a trainer now, hmm?"

"That's not even me doing the important stuff!"

"Well, what about-" she trailed off as she tried to counter his arguement, but couldn't think of anything.

"Okay if you don't try to force me to sing, on Christmas, I'll sing something, deal?"

She thought about it for a minute before agreeing.

"Deal!" she said happily, as they all started to sing again.

* * *

'How many more Christmas songs are there?' Logan thought to himself after what seemed like ages when they finished Frosty the Vanillux.

It was starting to get dark, and when Logan checked his watch it told him that it was 5:30

'Have they really been singing that long?! What the heck?!'

"Do you guys want to eat dinner right now or wait until we get to Santalune?" he asked his friend before they could start yet another carol.

They all looked down at their stomachs, which started to grumble.

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't think I can eat just berries again," sad Serena.

"Me either," agreed Joey and Shauna simultaneously.

So they continued to walk for another hour, and, much to Logan's dismay, they began singing again.

After what seemed like another age had passed, Trevor finally said

"Look, I think I see a light!"

He was right, about a hundred yards down the path was a faint light, which wasn't that hard to spot in the darkness.

"Last one there buys dinner!" shouted Joey as he sprinted off.

"Hey, get back here you cheater!" Logan called to the youngster that reminded him so much if himself as he sprinted after him.

"Hey, no fair! You both are really fast that's not a fair bet!" shouted Serena as she chased after them as well, and everyone else followed suit.

They all ran at full speed, none of them wanting to buy dinner naturally. Logan quickly passed Joey, then made it to the end of the forest jumping and whooping. After him arrived Joey, Serena, Trevor, Tierno, then Shauna, who came in last, gasping for breath.

"Why *huff* is *huff* everyone *huff* faster than me? she said breathlessly as they started to laugh.

"Why is Trevor faster than me?! I can understand Tierno with the dancing, but he doesn't even play a sport! I at least play tennis and volleyball!

"Actually," Trevor began, "I did cross country for two years. I just stopped because I wanted to focus on learning." he said grinning broadly at her.

"That's not fair! Why don't we all just chip in guys, we didn't really shake on it!"

"You're just trying to get out of it," laughed Joey.

"Yeah but- but..."

"Don't worry Shauna I'll pay for it," Logan interrupted.

"What? N-n-no it's okay! I dint really mean it-"

"No really, I'll pay. It's the season of giving, not receiving, and that's what I intend to do!" he finished, smiling at her, but she started to blush and quickly turned away.

"What are we waiting for then Logan?" asked Serena. "I'm starving!" and she ran towards the exit, her friends chasing after her.

They entered a medium sized town which was, like most towns in Kalos, very pretty. Almost every building had a patio or screen glass doors. They saw the trainer school standing as one of the largest buildings, next to the Pokémon center and the gym. The best part however, was that from head to toe, it was decorated entirely for Christmas. Every building had green, red, blue, or white lights They quickly found the nearest café and ordered their food. Though it was night time and it was chilly, they all ate outside.

"We're staying at the Pokémon center right?" asked Logan.

"Well, I guess so," replied Serena. "We're trainers, so were else would we stay?"

Joey's face lit up when she said this, as though he had been waiting for this moment to come.

"You could stay at my place!"

"Oh, um that's really sweet Joey, but don't think your parents would care about having five trainers in their house for who knows how long?" said Serena

"They won't mind if I tell them your my friends! Please, it'd be really cool to have all of you over!"

"Okay, Joey, if you insist," said Logan uncertainly.

They all finished their food and started walking towards Joey's house. They walked up to the door, but when Joey tried to open it, it was locked.

"What? It's only 9 o'clock, are they already asleep?" Joey said, peering through the windows.

"Maybe they went out to do shopping or something like that," suggested Tierno.

"Maybe. Hold on a sec," Joey said and went towards the bushes.

He pulled up a rock and picked up what must have been the spare key. He put the key in the lock and slowly pushed the door open. He looked inside and motioned them forward.

"C'mon," he said tiptoeing, "My room is this way, if we're quiet we won't wake them u-"

"JOEY NATHANIEL STEVENS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Up," he finished, turning around to face his extremely red faced mother. "Hi mom. So uh, haha, funny story,"

"WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! YOU WERE GONE FOR TWO DAYS! YOUR FATHER CALLED OFFICER JENNY TO TRY AND LOOK FOR YOU! AND-" she realized that Logan and his five friends were standing behind Joey, and she lightened her tone. "And who are these people?"

"They're my friends!" he sad quickly so he could change the subject. "They helped me in the forest and walked me here! He even slept outside so I and some other people could sleep in the tent and stay warm!" he said, pointing at Logan, who jumped at being brought into the conversation.

"What-oh yeah, it was nothing, I was just trying to do the right thing, but I guess we'll being going now-"

"No wait guys!" said Joey. "Mom I know I'm in big trouble but can they please stay! It's Christmas time! Please!"

"Joey I-"

"We can leave if now's not a good time Misses Stevens," said Trevor backing towards the door.

"That probably would be best," she said, putting her hand on her forehead. "But you're welcome to come over, after we deal with this trouble maker," she said pointing at Joey.

"B-but," Joey began, but was cut off by his mom.

"You. Bed. Now. Thank you guys for bringing Joey home."

"You're welcome Mrs. Stevens. Merry Christmas." They all said an walked out of the door.

As they walked towards the Pokémon Center they talked about what they wanted to do.

"I'm challenging the gym first thing tomorrow!" said Logan.

"Me too!" said Serena.

"Don't leave me out!" said Shauna.

"I'm going to start dance lessons with Corpfish!" added Tierno.

"And I'm going to start filling up my Pokédex!" Trevor said excitedly. "We might want to get a good nights rest though, so let's check in so we can get ready for tomorrow!"

They walked into the Pokécenter and found it was, like every other building in Santalune, was decorated completely for Christmas. The was a large tree with lights, ornament balls that looked like Pokéballs, candy canes, gingerbread men, and every kind of decoration you could imagine. They walked up to the counter and were greeted by nurse Joy's kind, warm face.

"What can I do for you?" she asked them sweetly.

"We were wondering if you had any rooms we could stay in?" asked Trevor.

"Why yes we do! We have four empty rooms. It's the holiday season, so we're not as full as we usually are."

"That's a relief," sighed Serena.

"And since it is the Christmas season, it's no charge to stay!" she said, smiling brightly at them.

"W-wow, thanks miss!" said Shauna. "It seems like everyone's giving out free things!"

"No problem!" she said warmly. "I'll show you to your rooms, this way!

She led them through a hallway where the rooms were. She pointed to a room on the left and said

"I think you two will be comfortable in her-" she trailed off, and her expression changed from warm to what looked like amused, and she started to giggle.

"Nurse Joy, are you ok?" asked Logan uncertainly.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," she said, trying to stifle her laughter. "I just think you should look up, that's all."

Confused, he looked up and hanging above him on the doorway, was mistletoe.

"But there's no one next to me," he said, confused.

He heard a small noise to his right, and he saw Shauna trying to move out of the way, but Serena pushed her back. She met his gaze, turned very red, then looked away.

"Oh, well okay then. Who am I to ignore a tradition?" Logan said

He put his hands on her face and turned her head to face him, and then he kissed her. He held the kiss for about five seconds before he broke contact. He realized that he must of caught her off guard, because she had a blank stare on her face.

"Shauna, are you okay?" he asked.

"He-he-he-he," she kept stuttering before Serena finally interrupted her

"Oookay deal with her, you guys can go to bed as she pushed Shauna towards their room. Logan Trevor and Tierno, being clueless, looked at each other and shrugged, then went into their rooms.

"Nurse Joy, who was much less clueless, asked

"She likes him doesn't she?"

"Ohhh yeah. Big time," she replied, struggling to push Shauna still stuttering into her room.

"He-he-he kissed, me..." Shauna finally finished.

"Yes, he did, Shauna, now let's go to bed before you start drooling.

"I love Christmas." she said as a goofy grin appeared on her face and she fell back into her bed.

"We all do Shauna. We all do."

* * *

Logan woke later than his friends the next day sitting at the table next to the Christmas tree eating breakfast. When Shauna saw him, she blushed and started stuffing her face with scrambled eggs.

"Are you guys ready to start the day?" he asked.

"You haven't even eaten man," said Tierno. "If you're challenging a gym you're going to need energy."

"I know, but I can't sit still. I really just want to go right now... in fact, that's what I'm going to do!" and all of the sudden, he got up and ran out of the door.

"Last one there buys dinner!" he shouted a he ran out of the building.

"Hey! That's cheating!" said Serena as she chased after him and everyone else ran after her.

They chased him for a good bit as he sprinted toward the gym but they couldn't catch him. He dashed around a corner and they followed suit. However when they came around the corner, the all crashed straight into him, as he had stopped dead in his tracks in front of the gym.

"Logan, what the heck?" said Serena, rubbing her head.

"Sorry Trevs," Tierno said, picking him up off the ground because he had landed on him.

"Logan, what's wrong?" asked Shauna.

"I-i-i-i-it's closed... the gym, it's closed," he said pointing a shaking finger at the gym.

"We are sorry to inform you, but the gym is closed for the holidays," Trevor began as he read the sign in front of the building. "Our gym leader, Viola, is out visiting family in Hoenn, and she will not return until the first week of January."

* * *

"Tis' the season," snorted Serena on the couch of the Pokémon center.

"Why did we even come here? Those past two days in Santalune were practically wasted!" said Logan.

"We might as well go home for the holidays," added Serena.

"What?! No way!" interjected Shauna. "Even if we came here for nothing we can't go back! That's what a Pokémon trainer does! They keep on moving! They keep on training!"

"Shauna, there's nothing to even do until January!" said Serena irritably.

"Of course there is! We can train, we can catch more Pokémon, we can go Christmas shopping, there's plenty if stuff to do, c'mon guys! I for one, am going to the that boutique to do some Christmas shopping. Serena, will you join me?"

"I don't know Shauna I- woah!" Shauna didn't give her time to answer as she pulled her outside and said she would see the boys later.

"So. What do you guys want to do?" asked Logan.

"I think I'm going to go to the trainer school and learn as much as I can!" said Trevor, and he ran off as well.

"I might as well get started on working with Corpfish," said Tierno as he got up, leaving Logan by himself.

"I guess I'll hang out with Joey,' said Logan to himself as he left to go to Joey's house.

So for the next three weeks, they spent the weeks counting down till Christmas. Logan and Joey spent most of their time training, Shauna and Serena in the boutiques, Trevor learned, like he said, spent his time learning everything he could in the trainer's school, and Tierno, rather unsuccessfully tried to tech Corpfish to dance. Before Logan knew it, it was December 24th, and they were having dinner at Joey's house.

"I'm so glad to have all that Christmas shopping done! I think all of you got something you'll like! I can't wait to see what I got though!"

'I forgot to get to get them presents!' Logan thought in his head 'Wait the elemental monkeys! They all said that they wanted one! And Shauna wanted a Pikachu! But what about Joey?' he thought, looking at his young friend. Maybe he'd like a Pikachu too?' I'm just going to have to go to the forest and see!'

"Hey guys," he said out loud, "I need to go to the forest to... train," he lied.

"Logan, it's very late,' said Mrs. Stevens with a worried look on her face.

"I know, ma'am, but I want to make sure Froakie's ready before I challenge Viola. I'm thinking of trying to evolve him before I challenge her, even."

"well, I guess you can go, no one's really going to stop you. Juts Be sure to be back soon! We want all of you to have Christmas here tomorrow!"

"Thank you Mrs. Steven, I guess I'll be leaving then. I'll see you guys later," he said to his friends and he walked outside to the forest.

When he got out of sight of the Pokemon center, he broke into a run and he entered the forest.

"How am I going to find those monkeys?" he said out loud as he looked around. "They must have been hours deep into the forest. I guess I better start looking then."he said and started looking.

* * *

Logan didn't know how long he spent in the forest, looking for the monkeys he had seen that second day in the forest. This time, he was ready, and he kept his hands on Froakie and Fletchling's Pokeballs. It was getting darker and darker and when Logan checked his watch, it said 11:30.

"I might as well give up and apologize later..." he said, when all of the sudden, he heard a familiar rustling to his left, then to his right, then behind him, then...

"Panpour!"

"Ahhhh!'

"Pansage!"

"Ahhh!"

"Pansier!"

"Will you stop doing that?!"

The three monkeys were once again hanging by their tails from branches, making faces at him.

"Alright you jokers, this time I'm ready!" he said as he released Froakie and Fletchling from their Pokeballs.

"Okay guys, let's do this guys! Froakie! Use water gun (which he had recently learned) on Pansier, and Fletchling, use peck on Pansage!

Froakie pumped out water at Pansier, who didn't move out of the way in time, and he was knocked out cold by the super-effective water type move. Pansage, was quicker than his brother and moved out of the way in time. The Panpour mimicked Froakie, using water gun on Fletchling, and it hit him, knocking him out of the air.

"Fletchling, are you okay?'

"Fletch," he replied and shook off the attack.

The Pansage then used bullet seed on Froakie, but Froakie, without needing Logan's directions, dodged out of the way.

"Fletchling, use peck on Pansage, and Froakie, use pound if it tries to doge!"

Once again, Fletchling flew at Pansage, who once again, tried to doge, but Froakie caught him in the side, and Fletchling flew around and drilled straight into him, knocking him out as well, and he landed next to his brother.

"Alright guys, one left, let's do the team strategy up again!"

"Froakie!"

"Fletchling!"

Panpour, realizing he was the only one left, tried to make a stand by using water gun, but Froakie jumped in front of the attack, which wasn't very effective.

"Okay, Froakie jump on Fletchling's back, and Fletchling, fly at Panpour using Peck and leer, and Froakie, use water gun!"

Panpour tried hopelessly to dodge, but was no match for the combined strenght of Froakie and Fletchling, and he as well was knocked out and fell down next to his brothers.

"Okay, I hope this works!" he said and threw three Pokeballs simultaneously at the fainted monkeys.

He held his breath as they shook one, two, and three times.

"YYYYEEEEEESSSSS!" he shouted, Jumping up and down. "I CAUGHT THEM! TAKE THAT! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING FUN OF ME BEFORE! IN YOUR FACE!" NOW ALL THAT'S LEFT IS SHAUNA AND JOEY'S GIFT!"

Despite being very happy about how easy it was to catch the monkeys, he regretted shouting, for he heard the scampering of many feet after he shouted.

"Well that was stupid," he said to himself, and to his surprise, his Pokemon nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I don't need conformation," he said as they snickered.

"We might as well start looking then,' he said to his companions, but stopped dead in his tracks. "Is that, are those? No, there's no way I can be that lucky. No way"

Logan couldn't believe his eyes. He saw twenty feet away, two pairs of tails. One was very jagged, and the other heart shaped. He walked slowly towards them, and he heard them conversing.

"Pik-Pik?

"Pik, Pik-Pik."

He continued to slowly approach the two Pikachus when he noticed something strange about them.

"Are they, are they orange," he said, trying to get a closer look. "Oh my gosh, are they shiny? Why am I so lucky toda-" his question was answered when he lost his footing and stepped on a stick, which snapped.

They instantly raised their heads and saw Logan and tried to make a run for it.

"Hey wait, Fletchling, fly in front of them and block their path!"

Fletchling flew ahead and did as he asked, blocking their path.

"I challenge you two to a Pokemon battle!"

"Pikachu!" said the female one, stepping forward, and what Logan assumed must have been her brother followed suit.

It was only then that Logan realized both of his Pokemon were at a type disadvantage.

"Okay guys, they both are electric types, which means you'll be weak to some of their moves, so we're going to have to be extra careful!"

"Froak-Froakie!"

"Fletch, Fletchling!"

"Okay then, Froakie, use water gun and leer on the female Pikachu, and Fletchling, use peck on the other, but do it quick boys!"

Froakie successfully carried out his orders and hit the female Pikachu, knocking her back a couple of feet. Fletchling got in close enough to use peck, but the male Pikachu used spark when he made contact and Fletchling toppled onto the ground.

"Fletchling, are you okay?!"

"Fletch-ling," he replied, and tried to get up, but he couldn't.

"You're paralyzed buddy, hold on! Froakie, use water gun on the other Pikachu while I heal Flecthling!"

Froakie pushed back the male Pikachu with the attack while Logan pulled put a paralyze heal, but his sister had got back on her feet. She use quick attack while Froakie wasn't looking, and he didn't have enough time to react, and was hit square on. Fletchling had gotten back on his feet and retaliated for his hurt friend without Logan having to ask him. He used peck once again and, like Froakie, she did not have enough time to react either, and she was knocked out cold on impact.

"Awesome job guys, now let's finish this, Fletchling, use leer, and Froakie, use bubble!

The male Pikachu tried to use spark, but they both avoided it, and he too was knocked out upon impact.

"Alright, now let's see if I can catch them!" he said as he threw out two more Pokeballs.

Once again he held his breth as they shook one, two, and three times.

"Yes! I caught all the Pokemon they wanted!

He ran back to Santalune and got back to Joey's house (which they were spending Christmas at) and quietly stepped inside. He tiptoed into Joey's room where he was sleeping and slipped in, careful not to wake them up. He put the Pokeballs into his bag and went to bed, feeling ecited for tomorrow, hoping everyone would like their gifts.

* * *

He was woken early on Christmas by Joey, who was jumping on top of him shouting

"LOGAN LOGAN! WAKE UP, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" C'MON!" and he ran out of the room.

Logan got up sluggishly and found his other friends must have been given a rude awakening by Joey as well. He found Joey in the living room, tearing into his presents, motioning them over. His parents then walked into the room, arm and arm, beaming at them too.

"I think I"ll go ahead and give all of you your gifts from me and Serena!" said Shauna, and they rushed into their room to get them. When they returned, they were carrying what looked like Pokeballs. Shauna started handing them out to everyone, includng Joey's parents.

"Wait, are these customized?" Logan asked when he received his, which looked like soccer balls, and some had the symbol of water Pokemon on them. "Oh my gosh guys, thank you!" he said hugging them both. "These are awesome!"

Trevors were green and orange, as they couldn't think of any symbol for learning to put on them, and some of them had the flying and electric type symbols. Tierno's had his favorite dancers on some, with the fighting type symbol. Joey, like Logan, had received some with the water type symbols and his others had the dragon type symbol on them. Trevor and Tierno had also teamed up on gift giving, getting Shauna and Serena the clothes they had been hinting at from the boutique, and Logan and Joey some games for a wii u.

"I guess it's my turn then," said Logan, standing up. "I think you'll like these," he said.

He went to his room and returned with the five Pokeballs.

"Go ahead and open them," he said smiling as they looked at him confusedly, not knowing there was anything in them.

They all simultaneouslypressed the buttons on their Pokeballs, and Logan swore they all gasped at the exact same time.

"I-it's a Panpour!" said Serena, looking down at the water type monkey.

"And a Pansier!" said Trevor.

"Aand, and a Pansage!" added Tierno.

However, no other sound had come out of Shauna of Joeys mouths, as they were both staring open-mouthed at the two orange Pikachus.

"They're shiny!" Joey said after a long time.

"Yeah. That was pure luck. That's why I really went to the forest last night. I remembered how none of you got to catch the Pokemon you wanted, so I went into the forest and caught these jokers," he finsihed, pointing at the three monkeys, who were laughing at him.

"Logan, you caught me a shiny female Pikachu?" came Shauna's voice.

"Yeah. I'm really glad you liked i- oof!" before he could finish she had tackled him and caught him off guard, knocking him back a couple of feet.

"Thank you so much Logan! I love her so much!"

"Your welcome!"

"Hey Logan?" asked Serena, and he turned to face her.

"What is it Seri?" he noticed she was smiling very widely.

"Look up."

Logan looked up and saw, once again, saw mistletoe dangling above his head. Before he could say anything else, he felt Shauna pull his face down, pulling him in for a kiss that lasted much longer than the one a few weeks prior. It was him this time who was left standing there as Shauna walked away blushing. However, he was snapped back into reality by Trevor.

"Is it just me, or do these certain Pans look strange?"

"Now that you mention it, I was thinking the same thing," replied Serena.

"Do you think, no, No way." said Trevor.

"What?" said Logan, confused.

"Bro, I think these are shiny too!" said Tierno.

"What?! No way! There's no way I'm that lucky!"

He pulled out his Pokedex and pointed them at the three elemental monkeys, and it confirmed that they were in fact, shiny. They all stood there gaping for a minute, before Joey finally found his voice again.

"DOG PILE ON LOGAN!" he shouted.

"What!? No wait- AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

He was instantly tackled by all of his friends, and Tierno, who had mastered it by now, swan-dived onto the top of the pile, crushing all of them. Despite all the air escaping his lungs, he couldn't help but start laughing.

"Merry Christmas you guys!"

"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: And there's the Christmas chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it! You can probably see why I labeled it as a somewhat special, as it wan't as Christmasy as I had planned, but I had a deadline. I know it can seem really short on content towards the end, but again, I was rushing to get it in before Christmas, and soccer has been demanding lately. Starting now, the release date for chapters are going to be further spread out so as to make the chapters better. That's all I can really think of to say for right now, so God bless you, and have a blessed, merry Christmas! Peace!**_


End file.
